1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to table coverings and, more particularly, is concerned with a functional tablecloth assembly having item placement indicators and holder elements.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is often desirable to cover a table with a cloth or the like to protect a top or any other portion of the table from stains or other damage which may be incurred during a meal or other function. These table coverings are commonly known as tablecloths. It is further often desirable to set a table with plates, utensils, napkins, glassware and other items used during a meal. The proper placement of such items on a table, however, can be time consuming. A variety of table coverings have therefore been developed over the years toward reducing the effort and time required in setting a table.
Representative examples of these prior art table coverings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,976 to VanIseghem, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,271 to Rountree, U.S. Pat. No. 4,484,529 to Caldares and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 332,026 to Corcoran-Curcio. While these prior art table coverings appear to be satisfactory in use for the specific purposes for which they were designed, none of them seem to provide an effective and comprehensive solution for the problem at hand.
Consequently, a need remains for a table covering which provides an optimum solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.